poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunite Goku
They made it to the Martial Art Tournament Wile: We really miss this place. Then Goku came out of the Tournament and saw he's friend Ace: Whoa! Goku! You're look like a Kid?! Goku: Ace? Daffy? Wile? Taz? You guys are here? Ace: We are! Daffy: Great to see you again Wile: Hi! Goku: Having many Adventures to make some friends? Ace: That's right. Goku: A Hero in-training always busy. Ace: You know it! They went to the Lobby Goku: Did you find your friends? Ace: Still working on it. And even though we ran into Pan. She's in big trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Broly a thing or two... but the Underworld drains away all our powers. Don't you suppose you have any ideas? Trunk: There is a stone that guards against the underworld's curse. Fortune-teller Baba use it whatever she have to go down there. Ace: Think we could use it? Trunk: Of course it will! I'll go see her in a minute. Daffy: Thanks. Wile: You are a good boy. Goku: But Broly is no pushover, even if you've got the Fortune-teller Baba stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Master Roshi and Bulma? Ace: Hey, good Idea! They went to see them Roshi: Ah! Goku, you finally here. You better rest up for tomorrow. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero... okay? Remember what I told you. Victory is the game comes down with the words. 10 million push up. They Laugh, and Roshi turned back and he looks happy Roshi: Hey! If it ain't the Heroes in-training! Ace: How are you doing, Roshi? Roshi: I'm fine, of course. Bulma: And look at you, Ace. You look grown up for 3 Years. And have you earned your "true hero" yet? They don't know Roshi: No, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's going on? They explain what happen Roshi: Ha ha ha! Yoou think you could take on Broly? Daffy: What's so funny? Roshi: You got so nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! They are doing their training and they finish it Ace: How was THAT? Roshi: It's not over, Kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training. Ace: Alright! He is doing his Training and he did it, Then Goku came Roshi: Guys, I better go. Ace: Where to? Roshi: My lips are sealed. So I'm not gonna talk. He left Goku: Sorry, you guys... Fortune-teller Baba said that her Stone has been stolen. All: What! Ace: By who? Thunk: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooden cloak. And he has accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white. They know who it was Goku: Did you know someone? Ace: I guess. Hi, if we can get the Fortune-teller Baba stone back. Can we borrow it for a while? Goku: Sure. And haven't you seen Pan around, have you? The nodded means no Goku: Oh, Alright... Then Broly appeared Broly: What's wrong, little guy? Feeling down for yourself? You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.. you know what I'm saying? Ace: Oh right. Broly! We need to talk He push him Broly: I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seem your dear, Granddaughter, Pan... went and got herself lost in the Underworld. Thunk: You saying you Kidnap her! Broly: Well, I guess... But why get caught up in the Details? Then they are going to leave Broly: Wait a moment! You can't leave, Goku. You've got a very important match today. Against, um... Baby! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen? Ace: Oh Yeah, like Spike did. Broly: Like I said: details, who needs them? Goku: You're just a Chicken! Broly: Oh well, can't all be Heroes! He disappeared Goku: Can you guys handle this? Daffy: Of course! We're Heroes! Wile: Heroes in-training. Ace: You take care of Baby. We'll handle the rest. Goku: I'm counting on you. Trunk, Giro. I you to find Pan. Trunk: Alright. They left to the Underworld